A separator of the general class to which the invention relates is known for example from EP-A-O 221 246. In this known separator the material distributor plate is located above the rotor and the material to be separated is delivered to the material distributor plate through the cover of the separator housing. The material which is homogenised by the material distributor plate is introduced from above into the separating chamber located between the stationary guide unit and the rotor.
The object of the invention is to improve the known separator in such a way that its design is simplified and at the same time the overall height of the separator and of the circulating elevator used for conveying the material to be separated is reduced.